


Before the Party

by chrissy_sky



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Fluff - Warning, angst. - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interlude between Break and Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Party

 

 

 

 

Title: Before the Party  
Warnings: Fluff, angst.  
Just some light Break/Liam fluff inspired by Break’s hairstyle from the past few chapters. I’m totally in love with it! I would’ve liked to have written this for [](http://pandora-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**pandora_kink**](http://pandora-kink.livejournal.com/) as well, but I couldn’t find the right prompt. (But there is a Elliot/Leo I have my eyes on, so it’s all good.) Also, please Liam, be alright!!!

-

Break kept smiling at him through the mirror as he worked. Even though he couldn’t see his reflection. Even though he probably never would again.

_Don’t think about it,_ Liam told himself fiercely. If he did, they’d never leave the room. It would be like when Break was recovering in bed, after he’d gotten the others to leave. They’d been alone for hours on those fluffy white sheets, and he spent the time memorizing Break’s body, long into the night and to the dawn.

They couldn’t do that now. There was more important things to do, even if his heart objected to that violently. They both had duties to perform.

“You’ll be careful tonight,” Liam murmured as he finished pinning Break’s hair.

Break smiled wider. “You have the more dangerous job.”

Liam let his hands linger on Break’s silky, pale hair. He didn’t care if his lover noticed and teased him later. Not when it seemed like he was fading away more every day...

“I’ll be fine,” he promised, and regretted it later.

They should have stayed in that room after all.

 

 

~ Thanks for reading ~


End file.
